Backfire
by Tivaroo
Summary: Tony tries to comfort Ziva after a hectic case. Could the events afterwards be a huge mistake or was it simply a nudge to reality. Tiva. Season 5.
1. The Matter At Hand

**Backfire**

**Chapter 1: **The Matter at Hand

********

There was something in the air that day, something that felt right and wrong at the same time. Depending on how one may translates the situation in his or her minds. For Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, it was a day that he'll wish he never pursued, even though it may have been the best experience he has come across his entire adulthood. It may have felt right, but also it may have felt wrong to do it.

Here he was gazing at the house of one of his teammates, Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. One of her lights were on inside, not really sure why he had come over here in the first place, but he was, and there was no turning back. Tony had seen the look in her eyes earlier that day and it was because of that one single look in her eyes that had made him come here this very night. It was beginning to rain, as he watched the house.

Ziva has always intrigued his imagination ever since she had walked into his life. Her dark unruly hair, her dark chocolate brown eyes surely doesn't help, and that smile that sometimes tugs at her lips after teasing him about something. That savvy smile, rarely seen, is something he hasn't forgotten.

Walking out of his car, remembering to lock it, and he begins the trek up her stairs. Knocking on the door, hoping he doesn't scare her away. All he wants to do is check up on her. She may act tough, but in truth. Ziva is a scared little girl inside. She has witnessed a great deal of pain growing up in a harsh environment.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Her beautiful dark amber eyes, which has and possibly always captured Tony's imagination.

"To see if you are all right," there was sense of lying to his best friend, who can detect any lie without any hesitation.

"Why wouldn't I be all right?" Ziva's dark eyes narrow with wariness as if she doesn't trust him. "I'm fine Tony, it was just a difficult case is all. Come in."

"Thank you," Tony steps out of the rain and into Ziva's warm living room. "Nice house you have here, by the way."

Ziva walks into her lounge room, to sit herself on to the couch. A cup of tea was on the table nearest to the cream coloured couch. A throw rug, curled up in a ball at the corner of the couch. What really caught Tony's eye, was his strong willed partner. Her long dark mane, was in its usual unruly state, the way Tony likes it best. Her eyes were blood shot with the signs of crying. His beautiful and strong partner has been crying. That is something Tony hasn't seen before, so well guarded is Ziva with her emotions. Anyone who gets to see this side of Ziva, must tread wary. And they must feel equally special.

"You've been crying." It was a statement not a question that demanded to be answered. "Wow, this case really did affect you."

"Surprised that someone like me knows how to cry," Ziva's dark eyes flash a warning in Tony's direction. "I do have feelings Tony. Regardless of what you think of the Mossad."

"I know you have feelings Ziva, its just I've never seen you cry before and I promise I won't tell anyone," Tony takes a seat beside Ziva on the couch. "I cry sometimes, does that help you."

"No it doesn't. unlike you Tony, Mossad doesn't teach its officers to cry like a baby," Ziva didn't catch Tony's flash with his own personal feelings. "Especially around their partners."

"Whoah, that has to suck." Tony pushes a some of Ziva's unruly mane back behind her ear, careful not to touch her skin. "My father had told me multiple times that real men don't cry. Well in his case the DiNozzo men don't cry." Tony doesn't know exactly why he just told this to Ziva, but he felt he must.

"Why did you come here tonight Tony?" there were fresh hot tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"To be your friend tonight. That case we had today, was tough on all of us. You, I believe took it harder than anyone would," the case involves a young midshipmen being gunned down, in a similar way has Kate Todd was, in the head. "I felt like we were back on that rooftop, seeing flashbacks. Even though it wasn't Kate, it just felt the same."

"Ari was killed in the same way as Agent Todd. A bullet through his head," Ziva unconsciously placed here head on Tony's shoulder and Tony had placed a hand on Ziva's back to comfort her. "I killed him, not Gibbs. I killed my own brother."

Tony didn't know what to say. His tongue for once, didn't move. Everyone had believed Gibbs had killed Ari Haswari, the man who had gunned down Caitlin Todd, the man whose sister is now crying openly on Tony's shoulder. Wrapping both of his arms around Ziva's trembling waist, than placing one of his hands on top of her head. His shirt was almost soaked through. Ziva's tears were finding their way through Tony's shirt. Tony didn't care, he just wants Ziva to let it all out. She has been living with her brother's death on her own for almost two years and now going onto three years, and no one has been there for her. Gibbs knows that much Tony is fully aware of, but Tony doubts their fearless leader would see fit to comfort one of their own. That's just the way Gibbs deals with things, he lets his agents to deal with their pain on their own. Gibbs doesn't cuddle his agents and he doesn't get involved with their personal lives, unless it affects their work.

Teary dark eyes were now gazing into Tony's own green gaze. Something is about to happen that could change their lives forever. Without any warning, Ziva was kissing Tony on the lips. Tony knows that this is wrong, they shouldn't be doing this. Ziva is very upset and confused right now. Tony should stop it before it escalates. But he doesn't. He doesn't stop Ziva, despite what could happen in the morning. The kiss tasted amazing and his head was thinking straight. All of his common sense went straight out of the window and some of it went down stairs. Sending shock waves of emotions, amongst other things.

"Bedroom," was the only coherent word that could come out of his mouth at that time.

"Down the hall, to the right," Ziva wraps her legs around Tony's hips, feeling his arousal.

They kissed all the way. Placing Ziva gently onto her large bed. Undoing the buttons of her blouse. Ziva was doing the same to his shirt. Placing tiny kisses down Ziva's hot throat down to her cleavage. Her ample breasts covered by her silky bra, like a second skin. Eventually they had managed to get rid of the rest of their clothing, feeling the greatness of skin against skin contact.

Dark brown and sea-green eyes were locked together as they began the ride on the roller coaster of emotions. Lips became one again, just like the rest of their bodies had. The rain outside, splattering away heavily against Ziva's window. Did nothing to stop the inevitable. Did nothing to seize the moment that may or may not ruin their friendship. The thunder certainly didn't help the matter at hand either, it seemed to have electrified their emotions to a higher level. As if everytime a lightning bolt flashed, their bodies move faster.

Until there was nothing left, but sweaty and sated bodies. Kissing didn't stop. It just continued on, until someone broke it for air and then they get back to kissing.


	2. Masked

**Chapter 2: **Masked

********

Waking up with a strange feeling inside. Smiling at the way _his_ body had felt on top of hers and the way her body responded to _his_. Her body felt fully sated. Happy that it was _he_ and not some other guy, making her fill strangely happy. Despite the traumatising case afterwards.

Moving her arm to find nothing, but the sheets on her bed. No hot naked body next to hers. Dread gripped her beating heart. _He_ had left her. Just like the way _he_ always does to most of _his_ women. She had allowed her emotions get the best of her and allowed herself to be touched by _him_.

The alarm started to go off, alerting her that's time to get up and make ready for another day at NCIS. Most of all to make herself ready to face _him_, when her heart would be wanting to bleed out her emotions.

* * *

Ziva met up with McGee at the elevator at the same time. Glad it was McGee and not DiNozzo. Not sure if she really wants to see his handsome face again, after last nights session and then only to wake up to find Tony gone. Gone like a dream, maybe it was dream. How could it be dream? When it had felt too good to be considered a dream.

"Morning Ziva," McGee's chirpy voice greets her. "Isn't it a lovely morning this morning?"

"How can call a rainy morning lovely?" The rain was just another reminder of last night and did nothing to lift her spirits. "The sun isn't shining and the birds are not singing this morning."

Ziva meets McGee's green gaze, they weren't the same brilliant green as Tony's, but they were still green. Though McGee's are more of a brownish-green colour, were as Tony's matches the sea. Always changing with emotions, like the morning tide.

Luckily the doors slide open. Opening up to reveal the third floor. Where the squad room is based. Ziva's heart was thumping so wildly in her chest, when she caught a glimpse of a brunette. Resting his head on the desk, living the back off his head available to see. This must've been where Tony had ended up, though he is wearing a change of clothes. Yesterday he just wore a shit and jeans. Today he is wearing a dark suit, with a black tie and shirt on, possibly even wearing black suit pants as well. Black must be the colour of his frame of mind.

"G'morning sleepy head," Ziva manages to say to Tony, causing him to lift his head up. His eyes were emotionless, just like hers. "Maybe you should go to bed earlier."

"Couldn't sleep last night," Ziva is glad Tony is playing along, only to cover up last night sessions. "My next door neighbour had his stereo on full blast last night."

Ziva smirks at Tony before stepping behind her own desk. Her smirk was only for show, not letting anyone to see through her mask. This is going to be a very long day. Too bad she had a short night. There was no point in blaming Tony for last night, the fault also lies with her. She was too emotionally upset over the murder of a midshipman and memories of Ari had to swamp her all over again. Tony says it reminded him of the loss of his dead partner Agent Todd. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder, that is something Ziva has never done before. She may have cried in Gibbs' presence before, after she tried to bring Gibbs' memory back. With Tony it was different, he didn't seemed to mind her cries or when her tears had left a wet patch on his shirt.

All she feels right now is confusion, lost and insecure with her feelings. She should be better trained than this. Returning a swift glance in Tony's direction, his eyes glued to the computer screen. His eyes are unreadable at this distance. Shifting her glance towards McGee who also has his eyes glued to the computer screen.

The quiet steps of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is what directed her eyes back to her computer screen. To finish up the report and than to do the rest of her paper work. Her mind though is still stuck on the memory of just how much Ziva had enjoyed Tony's weight above hers. The way their bodies connected perfectly together, and that kissable lips of his. The way he made her feel last night was just too much to bear. It was almost unbearable as the time they were undercover and had gotten her first taste of that mouth of his. Full of passion, lust and the tension between began to grow after that. But now, all she feels is confusion and questions.

Why did Tony leave without a word? Why is Ziva being so concerned and anxious with last nights memoirs? Ziva knows Tony is still getting over Jeanne's abandonment. Ziva would have thought he was over Jeanne by now, clearly Ziva was wrong. Why didn't Tony stop her from kissing his lips? Did he want to sleep with her and than leave without warning. Is she not attractive enough for him?

* * *

Walking into the ladies, not to go to the loo, but to look at her reflection in the mirror. It has been a horror of a day. The worst day Ziva has ever had to witness, after the death of Tali and soon after Ari's death. Their deaths had hits Ziva hard, but she has now found a new weakness. That is making her very afraid. She was the one who kissed him first, she's always wanted to kiss Tony ever since that day they were undercover. But never did Ziva imagine their first time would hurt so badly. Never wanted to be so emotionally distraught enough, so she couldn't think coherently. Allowed her emotions get the better of her. The kiss tasted amazing, despite tasting her tears in inside that kiss.

"Ziva is everything okay?" Lifting her gaze away from the running water, coming out of the cold water tap. To find Jenny Shepard standing behind her.

"The last case we had was very difficult," Ziva wasn't about to tell her friend about last night. "Just brought back some bad memories is all. Not just for me, but for the rest of the team."

If Jenny suspects something, she chose not to say her thoughts out loud and for that Ziva is grateful. Ziva walks out of the ladies room, leaving the Director of NCIS alone. Walking back into the squad room, which is full of handsome men. Counted herself lucky, that none of them are unattractive. Only one of those handsome men, did Ziva have problem with at the moment and he is her best friend in the whole building. The one who had left her last night, with out saying a word. Gibbs is the one Ziva considers to be the father figure, she wants her really biological father to be like. McGee is a good friend to talk too, he has been kind to her ever since Ziva had first joined the team. Tony is her partner, her best friend and someone whom she'll trust to watch her back and now there is this huge question plaguing Ziva mercilessly with out end. Someone should have told her that love hurts.

Tim is the only in the squad room. The other two must be off doing something. Which is good in a way, for she doesn't see the hidden pain in Tony's fabulous green eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Ziva asks Tim.

"Gibbs has gone to get more coffee," nothing new there, when doesn't Gibbs have coffee or goes off in search for more coffee. "And as for DiNozzo, he's gone to the head."

Ziva raises her head to face the direction of the men's room. She saw Tony stepping out of the silver door. He does look strikingly sexy in that black suit of his. His face was grim though.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. Fantasy or Reality

**Chapter 3: **Fantasy or Reality

***

Feeling a pair of dark eyes staring at him, made Tony feel really bad. Bad for leaving Ziva in the middle of the night. What made Tony really bad about leaving Ziva in the middle of the night, was the fact he does it to most of the women he had slept with in the past didn't make Tony feel bad. But this is Ziva, his beautiful, strong, savvy, sexy partner he is thinking about. It also didn't help when she was upset at the time.

Her body was more than he could ever had any hope of imaging it would be, he has had many fantasies concerning Ziva's beautiful body. But none of those fantasies could ever compete with reality.

Her gorgeous dark eyes were following his every movement as he re-entered the squad room. Ziva David is a rare beauty, the rare beauty who has recaptured his heart. Jeanne Benoit was beautiful and smart, he loved her at one stage. Unfortunately Jeanne was only an undercover op, he wasn't entirely certain what he felt for her was true love or not. Still he felt horrible for lying to Jeanne, she didn't deserve it. She could have been someone he could imagine getting married to. Jeanne doesn't have the same affect on him, like his crazy partner.

"What did I miss?" Tony jokes to the other two. "You both look a little too grim to me."

"You walked in," Ziva harshly replies, a little too harsh for Tony's tender ears to hear. "You also goosed when I pulled the trigger." There was a small smirk on her sensuous lips, causing to Tony to fight the urge not to kiss them. Right here in the squad room.

"Ducked not goosed. Though they are both pretty tasty to eat," Tony grins at Ziva in return. "Unless its not cooked well."

Ziva raises one of her eyebrows quizzically at that statement. Tony finds the look Ziva is currently giving him incredibly sexy. His crazy ninja, certainly knows how to turn him on without even knowing about it. Turning his back on both Ziva and McGee. Walking out of the office without telling anyone where he is going, all he knows is that he can't even stand in the same room as Ziva. Not sure where he is exactly going to, all he knows is that he needs fresh air and no sexy crazy ninja's around to haunt him. Stuck in his own created misery. He knew it was wrong, even if it did taste and feel damn good. She wasn't herself last night. She even cried on his shoulder. When she kissed him, daringly on the lips. Tony couldn't stop the inevitable from happening. Almost two years worth of teasing, flirting and their easy banter had only led them to one thing and one thing only. Tony could have waited forever to taste Ziva's sweet lips. He felt like he had used her, when her mind wasn't right. Used her tears as a good time to have his way with her.

How could a one night stand with Ziva, cause him so much conflicted thoughts. It was like he is cursed. Cursed for making love to the woman of his dreams. Now, he wants more and that is what's really scaring him away from safety. He is falling for his partner and there is nothing he could do, to stop it. At least when he dreamt of his partner, it wasn't real and he would be okay and smile it away. In real life, it is too vivid and can't smile his fears away. This is partner and best friend, and the one he can't get out of his head. Is he that completely insane?

**

Finding himself walking into Abby's lab. Tony knows he can trust Abby with any of his deepest secrets. This could be one of them or he could just need some friendly advice.

"Tony what a pleasant surprise," Abby was behind her desk reading some kind of scientific magazine. "And here I was beginning to believe that no one loves me anymore. No cases, and Gibbs is yet to arrive with a Caf-pow or two."

"You've got Bert for company," Tony nods his head towards the hippo that farts, on top of a cabinet.

"Sad but true. All he does is sits there and farts," Abby's black lips break into a delightful smile. "Is there something I can do for you DiNozzo?"

"Now, why would you think that? What if I came down here to relieve you of your loneliness." Tony grins in despite of his dilemma with Ziva.

"Because I know you. You only come down here, empty handed, if you want something." Abby smiles with one eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me. You and Ziva have finally kissed?"

Surely Tony wasn't making his mind that transparent, but than Abby is one of those rare few, who know Tony too well. Ziva is another of those rare few.

"What makes you say that?" Tony smiles at Abby. "Why would you assume it was Ziva and not some other girl?"

Abby had this smug look upon her pale complexion. "Because you wouldn't be smiling if it weren't some other girl. The way you and Ziva look at each other is also another big hint." Abby's black lips were full of amusement and full of mischief. "McGee even hinted it in his books."

There was this weird feeling in his heart, not gut, but his heart. Tony knows he can trust Abby. "You are one smart lady Abs." Tony just hopes he is able to breathe soon, after the way Abby hugging him.

"Yippeee!" Abby lets go of her tight hold of Tony. "So when's the big wedding?"

"It's a bit soon to get married. Besides I don't think Ziva'll want me after last night," it was now out in the open. "She was incredibly upset, even for a tough ninja like Ziva. I could see she was hurting inside, even if she chose not to show it." Tony takes a big breath and also to read Abby's expression, she was still smiling. "I'm just giving you the short version by the way."

"That's cool by me," Abby sits down on her chair facing Tony, as he sits on the edge of her desk.

"I made a mistake last night Abby. Left Ziva alone, after a session without saying a single word. Because I was afraid she'll kill me," there was this frown upon Abby's brow. "We've acted as if nothing had happened. But in truth, both of us are not handling it as well as thought."

"Have you talked to Ziva yet?" Abby crosses her arms unhappily.

Tony fought the urge not to look away from Abby's glare. "I'm planning to. Just haven't had the time to talk to Ziva, everytime I turn around either Gibbs or McGee are still behind their desks."

"As long as you talk to her and then tell me all of your gory details," Abby smiles encouragingly.

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone, especially Gibbs." Tony looks into Abby's green eyes.

"Your in love aren't you?" Abby grins mockingly at Tony. "your in love with your partner."

"You think it would be a good idea to tell her? The last time I told anyone I loved them, it ended up in ruins," Tony may have loved Jeanne, but he didn't have these strong feelings for Jeanne. Ziva is different.

"Trust your gut instinct," Abby's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Always," Tony began to stand up and left Abby alone, once again in her very lonely lab. Even if her music is blaring away.

"Go, get her tiger," Abby waves her hand at Tony's retreating back.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	4. No Turning Back

Chapter 4: No Turning Back

******

Sitting on her couch, reading her book and having a cup of tea. Curled up to one side of the couch, with a throw rug covering her knees. A few tears were falling gracefully down her olive cheeks. Wiping her sleeve across her nose to wipe away her mucus, not really caring if any of it is living a trail on her sleeve, like a snail trail. Wasn't really sure why she felt the need to shed a few tears? It has been a tough. A tough day to go through. Wasn't easy. There had been a few times, when she felt like kissing _him_ or even yell at _him_ and make _him_ apologise to her in front of the others. But she didn't do it. For she could see in _his_ green eyes, the colour of the sea, jade or even sparkle like emeralds. Were filled up with _his_ own sorrows. _He_ wasn't _himself_, _he_ was neither laughing nor even very talkative today. Not to mention the way _he_ walked out of the squad room today. So wanted to follow _him_, to see if _he_ was all right. Perhaps _he_ had realised the mistake _he_ had done and was just unsure how to handle it. She did know one thing, she has fallen in love with _him_. Of that she is sure about. How could she? Falling love or even showing any kind emotion similar to love, isn't what she is trained to feel. Under the DiNozzo Charm and now, it is as if _he_ had cursed her as well. Never able to go on a date, with out comparing the date to _him_. They never seem to make her smile, like _he_ does.

There is something about _him_, that'll make _him_ annoy the hell out of her and also make her laugh at the same time. Must be that devilish smile, _his_ laughter, _his_ fairness, the way _his_ eyes lit up whenever they are just merely having a conversation and the way _he_ could read her mind like no other. Not many can tell what she is thinking or possibly going through. _He_ certainly had proved that last night, _he_ knew she wasn't all right and _he_ came to be there for her. Never spurned her away. Proof of a good heart, rarely seen. Allowed her to shed tears upon _his_ shoulder, telling her it is okay to cry. Than after wards. They had kissed. It tasted so good, despite tasting her salty tears. Oh, why didn't stop it from going any further than a teary kiss? Did _he _also want it as much as she did? Or was _his_ mind incapable of making such a decision at the time.

The knock on her door, broke her out of her trance. Maybe it is _he_. Coming to apologise or seeking some other kind of pursuits. Heart beating an even beat, despite her other body parts are shaking with suspense and anticipation. She knows that it is _he_ and not some other. Only _he_ would dare to take the risk.

**

It was heart wrenching. Standing there with the door wide opened and taking his dishevelled appearance. Tony is usually the type to look neat and tidy, and to dress smart. Still dressed in his dark suit, the tie was missing.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Ziva dares to ask him in a whisper. "The last time you were here. It didn't end so well."

"And I apologise for that. I came to apologise, I knew it was stupid of me to leave as I did," Tony advances towards Ziva, causing Ziva to look Tony in the eye. "I never imagined our first time to end like thus."

Ziva didn't know what to say. "Come in," Ziva steps aside to allow Tony to walk past.

"Thank you, just be glad it isn't raining tonight," Tony smiles warmly at the woman, who had stolen his heart.

"Isn't apologising a sign of weakness? Or was I mistaking that one for another rule?" Ziva closes her door. "Never date a co-worker is it not?"

"Rule twelve. What makes you believe I am here to break Gibbs' rules? What if I came here to save our friendship?" Tony eyes turned into the colour of jade, it always turns that colour whenever he is angry about something and Ziva finds it oddly attractive. "You are my best friend Ziva and my partner-"

"Are you saying that you don't want to start a relationship with me?" Ziva cuts Tony off, her dark amber eyes flashes with controlled anger. "somehow I get this feeling that you want something more from me? Or am I just a substitute for your broken heart. Don't you think it is time for your heart to heal its wounds?"

"I may have in love with Jeanne. She was someone I could see myself marrying. She isn't the one though," Tony eyes changed like the sea, always changing. "I've known for awhile now, that Jeanne wasn't the one."

Ziva advances towards her kitchen, but Tony had blocked her path. Stuck between the wall and Tony. "You do realise I can knock you on your arse, if you don't move out of my way?" Ziva's heart was trembling with excitement and dreading the outcome. "Have you found he? The one your heart is pinning for?"

"I'm looking at her," Ziva's mask was beginning to fade to a dazzling smile. "I've always been attracted to you Ziva, and the events that followed last night had made me realise. Just how much you mean to me."

"How do you know I am the one? You've had some many women Tony. How can I be certain you are telling me the truth?" Ziva could see the love Tony has for her, through his sea-green eyes. "What if Jeanne decides to take you back? Despite everything that has happened between the two of you?"

"The feelings I have for you are stronger and it'll last, unlike what I had felt for Jeanne and she'll survive," it had taken Tony a few months to get over his heartache. "True it had taken me a couple of months to get over Jeanne's departure. She was an undercover mission Ziva. You are not?"

"I'm glad to here it," Ziva raise her right hand to graze against Tony's right cheek. "Why did you leave?"

"I was afraid Ziva, I'm admitting it. I was afraid you'll do something really nasty to me," Tony isn't real comfortable telling anyone his weaknesses and fears.

"What makes you believe I wouldn't kill you now?" Ziva grins wickedly at the handsome green eyed man before her. "Gibbs wouldn't be very happy with me when he finds out. That it was I and someone else, who had put a few rounds in your body."

Smirking at the beautiful dark eyed seductress. Bending his head slightly to get a better angle, looking into those eyes. Full of mysteriousness and that is one the highlights, just why he had fallen for his exotic partner. She has witnessed too much in her short life and still she has a beautiful smile. Strong, stubborn and not to mention, drop dead gorgeous as well.

"Kiss me." It wasn't a request, but a demand on Ziva's account.

"There's no turning back after this, you do realise that don't you." They were risking everything they believe in, the rules Gibbs has in place and Ziva's father. There'll be hurdles to jump ahead of them and they'll never be able to turn back time.

"Just kiss me, then we'll see where this will lead us," Ziva's eyes were begging Tony to kiss her and who was Tony to deny the lady what she wants, and she's begging him to kiss her.

Leaning into Ziva with his body. Placing a large hand upon her olive cheeks, placing his lips just where she wants them to be. Greedily Ziva places both her hands at the back of Tony's head. To deepen the kiss and to feel more of him.

Gasping when she had felt his tongue begging to enter. This kiss was so much better then the first. Full of love, not tears.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	5. Warmth

**Chapter 5** Warmth

**

The warmth of a woman's flesh against his, warmed his heart and other innards. That was when he had remembered. He was over at Ziva's place and most of all, he was still in her bed. Naked mind you. So were she, wrapped in nothing but one sheet, with Tony's body against hers for extra warmth. Nothing is going to be the same again after this. For the better or for the worse. Would their love withstand the upcoming storm or would it die when the storm goes out.

Tracing tiny kisses down her neck and shoulder. Running one of his fingers down the length of her arm, loving the feel of her flesh against his finger tips. So soft and smooth, nothing abnormal marked her skin. Faded scars, small and tell tale signs of her life before NCIS.

"Mmmm," Ziva moans out gruffly, her voice sounded scratchy and sore. "Now look what you have done to me, DiNozzo."

"Didn't complain last night, so why complain about it now?" Tony teases her with more tiny kisses, kissing upon a hickey on her neck. "We should stay like this forever. No going in to work, just staying like this in your comfortable bed."

"If we want to keep our love as secret Tony. We go to work in separate vehicles." Ziva hates the idea of their personal relationship as secret. "No matter how warm it is."

"Just be glad I have clean clothes in my car or I'll be late for work," Tony sits up, still admiring the morning sunlight glowing on Ziva's golden skin. "You are beautiful Ziva David and you are all mind to admire."

Ziva rolls onto her back, the sheet just covering her breasts. Her dark amber eyes reflected the morning sunrays, causing the amber to glow. Brown highlights shining through her dark locks.

"Admiring the view," Ziva grins mischievously as she also begins to sit up, keeping a hold on the sheets hiding her naked breasts from Tony's luring eyes. "Your quite the looker, is that the word I am looking for?"

Tony leans in towards his new lover, catching the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon. His personal favourite scent and the scent suit his exotic partner very well. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Ziva had other plans for the kiss. Giving Tony a taste of more to come and allow Tony to know he is hers alone.

Ziva's mobile began to ring. Breaking their precious moment and concentration. "David?" Ziva answers the phone, while holding Tony's emerald gaze with her own. "Hi, Abby? Tony and I are fine. Yes, we had made up… No there isn't a wedding planned just yet… See you on Monday."

Emerald eyes sparkle with silent laughter, his lips curled up a brilliant smile. Laughter was bound to escape from his very kissable lips.

Ziva hangs up on Abby. "You've told Abby about us." It wasn't a question that needed answering, but more of a statement.

"I trust Abby, there many secrets I have told her. She knows when to keep her mouth shut Ziva," Tony still answered, for Ziva's eyes were full of questions. "Abby is excited for us. It was because of her, I came to last night and some other night a years later."

"Abb-" Ziva broke off when a knock on her front door went off. "Hide in the wardrobe."

"What about my clothes? The ones in the hallway?" Tony whispers as he heads towards the wardrobe, Ziva had pointed at.

"Leave it to me," Ziva places a quick kiss on Tony's lips for good measure. "Just stay quiet and I'll reward you later for being a good boy." Ziva lets one side of the sheet to fall on purpose, causing to lick his lips. "Good boy."

Ziva puts on a woolly bathrobe, not her other one, but the unattractive one. Closing the wardrobe door, Tony's bedroom eyes causing her skin to tingle with excitement. Ignoring the fact that Tony is very naked still.

"I'm coming!" Ziva yells out for her visitor to hear. Not happy by being interrupted from kissing Tony.

**

**To Be Continued . . . **


	6. No Shopping Today

**Chapter 6:** No Shopping Today

******

Opening her door to find Jenny Shepard standing there. Smiling at her.

"Shalom Jen?" Ziva greets the Director of NCIS and her friend. "To what do I owe such a visit at this hour."

One of Jenny's eyebrows raises quizzically as if searching for something. "You've got company this morning?" Jenny coyly says with a smile.

"Is that a crime?" Ziva may trust Jenny, but there was now way she was going to tell her. About Tony. "You also haven't answered my first question."

"Its to lovely a day to be cooped up inside. Why don't we go shopping?" Jenny's hazel eyes sparkle with laughter.

"Whose _we_?" Ziva stresses the word we and she doesn't want to go shopping on her day off, today at least. "I also don't need to go shopping today."

"Well you can stop a girl from trying." Jenny begins to step away from the door way. "Hope everything goes well for you and your new man?"

"See you on Monday Jen," Ziva closes the door. Looking out the window near the door, to see Jenny drive off. "Now where was I?"

Glancing towards her bedroom door and smiled. There was a full undressed Tony DiNozzo standing in the door way, sporting a huge smile on his face. Nicely muscled tone body, no overlapping muscles. A body of an athlete. Nice and lean, with a decent amount of muscles under his nicely tanned and hairy skin.

"Like what you see Officer David?" Tony asks with a mocking smile, the smile matching the emerald sparkle in his sea-green eyes.

"The real question is? Do you like what you see?" Ziva unties the belt of her unattractive bathrobe, very slowly and seductively. "I believe we have unfinished business."

"This is so much better than a fantasy." Tony lovingly adores the goddess like body of his exotic crazy ninja. "get to have you to myself for real this time."

Ziva met Tony by the door way of her bedroom. "You can stop dreaming now."

"I can never stop dreaming about you Ziva." Tony places one of his hands on her waist. "I love you Ziva."

The smile on Ziva's face says it all. "Love you too," Ziva places a kiss on Tony's lips. "Now take me back to bed."

Picking Ziva up in his arms and carried her back inside her bedroom. Legs wrapped around his naked waist. Closing the bedroom door in the process.

**

"Wow," Tony manages to say, once he got a grasp for more breath for his air hungry lungs. "You are amazing."

"Oh. Tony tell me something I didn't know already," Ziva was well rested, laying on top of Tony. "Your not so bad yourself."

Ziva's beautiful, silky long unruly locks were being held back by Tony's hand, while his other hand rested on her lower back.

"Don't have to tell anything? With words anyways," Tony manages to say in between kisses. "Good thing it is the weekend and we have a rare weekend off work, or you wouldn't be able to show me just how amazing you are in bed."

"Love you too," Ziva squirms her hips deliciously, as Tony's arousal was beginning awaken once more from its slumber. "Better be glad Tony," Ziva loves the feeling of being intimately one with Tony right now, no other man has managed to make her feel like this. "I didn't take Jen's offer to go shopping."

"let me show you my appreciation for choosing me above the director." Tony's sparkle with mischief, catching Ziva unprepared. Tony was now on top, causing Ziva to growl.

"I like it on top," Ziva has never really been comfortable with man bearing on top off her, but with Tony she doesn't feel claustrophobic.

"So do I," and so Tony shuts Ziva off with a mind blowing kiss.

So once more they lost themselves with each others bodies. The physical way of proving their love, instead of doing it the verbal way. This is going to be a fun weekend of that they were sure, unless they get the phone call from Gibbs. What does it matter right now?

**

Resting her head upon Tony's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. While Tony was sleeping. Ziva still couldn't get the shock of it out of her head. Tony loves her, for how Ziva wouldn't know and right she doesn't want to jump to any conclusions. Playing with a few strands of chest hair with her fingers. Is this Ziva first real chance to happy, during a relationship? Is this what she truly wants? What does that matter? She has fallen in love. In love with an American and her partner. Professionally she shouldn't be in love with Tony, somehow she allowed her defences to go down whenever Tony is near her and he knows her better than anyone. Doesn't even joke about his findings with anyone else, just kept them bottled up inside of his heart.

"Why are you sighing for?" Ziva hadn't realised Tony was awake, all she could hear was his steady heart beat under her right ear.

"Just thinking," Ziva felt Tony's fingers playing with locks of her hair.

"Thinking about what?" Tony wasn't pushing her and for that Ziva felt that Tony deserves to be told.

"About us? You mostly," Ziva felt Tony's laughter rumble through his gut.

"Not having second thoughts about me, are you?" Tony's fingers grazed her naked skin on her back, causing a warm tingle of goose bumps on her skin.

"Never with you Tony, unless you give me a reason to have second thoughts about you," Ziva places a tiny kiss on Tony's chest. "No, I was thinking just how lucky I am. To have someone with your personality to love me."

"You should show this vulnerable side of yours in the office more often?" Tony says and Ziva could tell with out even looking, that he was smiling and for that Ziva pinched his nipple. "Ouch! Cruel and crazy, just the way I love you."

Raising her body off of Tony's chest, so she could look him in the eye. "I thought you love me, because of my amazing abilities in bed?" Ziva wickedly laughs at Tony, while straddling his hips with her own.

"That too and there are many more things about you, that I love about," Tony's eyes darken with a passionate lustful appearance. "And I am sure there are certain things you love about me?"

"Stop talking Tony," Ziva captures Tony's lips, taking away Tony's words along with her kiss.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	7. Dark Amber & Emeralds

A/N: _The end of this chapter will be M-Rated, but I don't think it will be too much of a hassle for me to upgrade the ratings. Just thought you ought to be very afraid, and so if you dare not to venture downwards to the last words on this chapter. To those who dare to, well done. Brave souls. Enjoy._

**

* * *

****Chapter 7:** Dark Amber & Emeralds

**xXx**

Unfortunately for the two lovers, the weekend could never last forever. Monday had come before either of them could blink an eye lash. Too consumed with each others bodies had taken their precious time away from them, none of them would argue about it. Separately, in two different vehicles, they had arrived to work. Without any hassles, besides the getting out of bed part.

Ziva gives Tony the secret smile, the only one for Tony and for no one else. Tony smiles back at Ziva in return, when no one was watching. No words needed to be said. It was plain to see in their eyes. The love they secretly have for the other. Breaking the prolonged gaze, having eye sex at work isn't professional of them. No matter how much fun it is. To tease the other, through their eyes.

**XxX**

Everything in squad room was just the same and nothing seemed out of place. Which is good? Because that just means to show Tony and Ziva are managing to hide their love very well. Almost as if they had done this kind off dance around the others. Still haven't managed to have some fun time together, without anyone joining them or they haven't been able to find the right time or place to sneak away. The only one they trust to keep their secret safe from any hint of scrutiny or any thing else that could keep their love alive and strong.

Ziva had managed to slip away, adding the statement to go and see Abby. Feeling a pair of sea-green eyes watching. Her heart felt horrible for not asking if Tony would care to join her and Abby, but that'll be to risking and it could give someone a reason to be suspicious of them. Ziva felt she owed it to Abby. Unfortunately for Ziva. McGee had obviously decided to join them for lunch and not Tony. May be mean of Ziva to deny McGee the privilege of joining them, for he is a good friend to Ziva. Has always been a decent person to call a friend ever since the day Ziva had first joined the team as a liaison officer.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you. Tony's been giving me grief all morning," Ziva allows a smile grace her lips at that part. "More then usual on a normal day basis in the world of DiNozzo."

"No I don't mind Tim." Even though she did for Ziva really needs to speak with Abby alone. "Tony just doesn't understand the meaning if peace and quiet." Feeling bad for saying that, for it is untrue.

Saved by the elevator doors sliding open, to reveal the door to Abby's lab.

**xXx**

"Hey guys!" Abby yells with excitement of seeing two of her favourite people. "Timmy and Ziva."

"You sound very excited to see us Abby?" Ziva smirks, with one eyebrow raised with amusement.

"Its not everyday I get two visitors at once," Abby pouts her dark red lips. "Only thing you didn't bring down here is a caf-pow."

"Put it on one of our tabs," McGee goes to stand in front of Abby's desk surrounded by her computers. "DiNozzo's just been annoying us more then usual."

"Its Tony. What do you expect Tim?" Abby says with a small smile. "It's just the way he is and we wouldn't want him in any other way."

"Well its not like he makes fun of you." McGee didn't mean to snap a little at Abby, but he has this dreadful headache building up around the temple area.

"Yes, he may make fun of you," Ziva adds in. "But its not like he makes fun of you with malice."

McGee raises his eyebrows at that. "Since when did you start defending DiNozzo. He picks on you also remember."

"Its not nice talking about a teammate behind their backs. If you have a problem with the way Tony treats you McGee, then you should complain to his face," Abby doesn't like the way McGee's conversation is leading them. "Not to us."

"What does the poor little McGeek have against me?" Tony comes strolling in bearing gifts. "Here's a caf-pow for the little lady," Tony hands over a caf-pow to Abby, who had practically snatched it out of his hand. "Lunch is in the squad room if you want it."

"Why didn't you bring it down here with you?" McGee asks in the usual tone he reserves for Tony.

"Because Gibbs had ordered me to fetch the two of you. Ducky and Palmer are already on their way up, Gibbs also had this funny feeling that Abby may be thirsty for some caf-pow," Tony flashes McGee a toothy grin. "Well, it feels like I am not wanted down here. So I'm going to head back up to the squad room to eat my pizza."

Tony left, with Ziva following him. Leaving McGee to Abby's mercy.

**XxX**

"What makes you believe you weren't wanted?" Ziva steps into the elevator, only to stare Tony in the eye. "For your information I was defending you."

"Come here sweetcheeks," Tony grins at Ziva. "I haven't kissed you all morning."

"And I haven't had the chance to talk with Abby in private," Ziva places a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. "I just didn't want to be mean to McGee, when he had decided to join us. All because you were giving him grief all morning."

Ziva grins wickedly as Tony kisses her in return. "What were you going to talk to Abby about? Not us I hope," Tony flashes Ziva a brilliant smile, the smile causing his eyes to sparkle like emeralds. "She already believes we are getting married."

"Do you not want us to get married?" Ziva smells Tony's wonderful scent, that tends to make her crazy for him and it didn't help that Tony has stubble showing.

"It's a little soon, besides I just want to see how far this relationship will last," Tony gives Ziva and honest answer to her question. "No matter how much I love you."

"Good answer. I too, want to see if this relationship of ours will last and not turn out like Gibbs and the Director's," Ziva gives Tony a small smile. "Now that was a disaster."

"That would explain why Gibbs doesn't like the idea of co-workers dating and all. But we're not Gibbs and the Director, Ziva." Tony kisses Ziva's forehead, letting her go just in time. For the elevator doors had opened wide.

**xXx**

"Hey Abby," Ziva says to the forensic scientist walks into the ladies, just as Ziva was washing her hands. "Nice pizza, was it not."

"I have funny feeling the pizza was all Tony's idea. He's the one who is obsessed with pizza," Abby smiles back at her Israeli friend. "You are one lucky girl to have man like him."

The smile and the blush on Ziva's cheeks says it all. "What ever you said to him did the trick. Spent the entire weekend to ourselves," Ziva couldn't stop grinning like a love struck fool she is. "Now all we have to do is-"

"Organise your big wedding day," Abby cracks up with an evil laugh.

"Tony thinks it would be best for us to wait, Abby. Doesn't want to rush it," Ziva turns to face her friend. "I'm sorry Abby, but if we do get married you'll be the first to know."

"Afraid Gibbs'll kill you both, once he finds out that two of his agents have broken rule 12. if that does happen leave to me, I can handle an angry Gibbs," Abby's dark red lips were smiling, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Glad we had a chance to talk in private," Ziva gives Abby a grateful smile.

"So am I, future Mrs DiNozzo," Abby's smile widens, showing off her perfect white teeth.

Ziva scoffs with amusement, chuckling as she steps out of the ladies room. Abby is right about one thing, she is lucky to have a hottie like Anthony DiNozzo to love and to watch her back. Ziva couldn't be any happier with that prospect.

"Talking about me were you?" Ziva hears the voice she has come to love. Turning her head to see Tony standing in the dark corner.

"Following and eavesdripping on me again was you?" Ziva grins at the look on Tony's face. "What did I say something wrong?"

"Eavesdropping Ziva, thought you knew that one. Being a spy an all." Tony's sea-green eyes sparkle with an emerald gleam.

"Perhaps its your presence. Causing me to forget such a thing like that," Ziva joins Tony in the dark corner of the building watching agents and civilians alike going on with their happy lives. "Other than that. Yes, Abby and I were talking about you."

"Anything I should be worried about?" Ziva could here the grin spreading across Tony's handsome face. "Thank God, it is nearly home time."

"Getting bored and restless are we. My place or yours tonight?" Ziva saw the emeralds in Tony's eyes shimmer with glee.

"Your place is so much tidier than mind," Tony answered with an excitement of what is about to come. "meet you there."

Ziva watches Tony walk away with an aura of cockiness in each step he takes to get to the squad room. Ziva couldn't help but stare at that great ass of his. Maybe a little hairy, but Ziva has always admired that ass of his.

"Can't get enough of him, huh?" Ziva didn't hear Abby's usually loud footsteps that time.

"What makes you ask that?" Ziva turns her head away reluctantly from that ass to look at Abby.

"The way you are staring at that ass of his, and the way you smile at each other," Abby quietly says, so no one could hear them.

There were no words. No words that could explain the way Tony makes her feel. The way his eye changes from sea-green to emeralds when he smiles, the way his sea-green eyes changes to a jade colour whenever he is angry. The way he walks. She loves everything that makes Tony, so lovable despite how many times he annoys the hell out of her.

XxX

Waiting anxiously for Tony to turn up, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Ziva wanted him now, so she could show to Tony just how much she needs him. In more ways then one. To kiss, to touch and to feel his great body.

"Where have you been?" Ziva hisses with great frustration, once her door opened revealing a handsome man.

"Car trouble," Tony loves it when Ziva gets angry, for he finds it incredibly sexy for Ziva. "Than I went back to my place to collect some clean clothes, just in case I need them."

"You could've called me, telling me you'll be late," Ziva walks into her lounge room, knowing full well that Tony would be following her.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Tony's infectious laugh reached Ziva's ears, and she couldn't help, but join in with his laughter. "Besides, I love it when you get angry with the most simplest things."

Catching the emeralds shimmering with an unspoken love. "Than what are you standing there for?" Ziva turns away from the couch, to look Tony in the eye. "Kiss me."

"Is that all you want me for?" Tony asks with a bright smile. "To give you a kiss?"

Keeping her eyes latched on to Tony's, while teasingly began to undo the buttons to her shirt. Emerald's began to cloud over, with a sea-green haze. Slipping her shirt off her own shoulders, showing off her lacy black bra. Ziva could see the drool, dripping of Tony's chin. Walking seductively to stand behind him.

"Like what you see don't you?" Ziva purrs into Tony's ear in a seductive whisper. "Would you like to see more?"

Tony just nodded not trusting his voice.

"Then go over and take a seat, and enjoy the show." Kissing Tony through his shirt. "And behave yourself or there want be any dessert for you."

"You are one evil chick Miss David," Tony's voice came out huskily.

"You wouldn't me if I weren't evil, yes?" Ziva grins wickedly as she noticed just how uncomfortable Tony would be in those jeans right now.

"You talk too much lady," shifting in his seat on the couch.

Dark amber and emerald eyes were fused together. Dimming the lights, Ziva slowly began to undo her belt. Throwing the belt over to Tony, who didn't manage to catch it, as his main concentration was else where. Turning her back on Tony. Slipping her cargo pants, showing off her matching G-string. Lifting her hands up carefully to slide down, her bra straps. In the corner of her eye, she could see Tony struggling to keep still. Slowly turning around to face those darken emeralds gazing straight at her naked chest. Lust filled eyes, dancing all over her body. Chucking her bra at Tony. It landed on his, causing Tony's eyes to go cross-eyed. With nervous fingers to lift the end of the bra, to take it off his head. Admiring the skill the craftsmanship that went into making this bra. Lifting his gaze away from the bra, to find Ziva buck naked and her G-string was dangling from a slender finger. Without really realising just how close Ziva was at the moment, until he felt a feminine hand unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. Sighing with relief when his very aroused member was let free from its confinement.

"Feel better," Ziva purrs seductively against Tony's cheek. Her small slender keeping a firm hold on him.

"I will be when you stop torturing me," Tony places his hands upon Ziva's slender shoulders. "I knew you loved me, but I didn't realise you'll kill me with you sweet torture."

Kissing Tony, taking the words he was bound to say. Straddling his lap. Taking his great length in one hand, lowering herself. Just to his tip loving the feel of him against her moist folds. Very slowly and taking great care of not to rush, even if it felt so good to have him inside. Just where he belongs. The way he stretched her, but in a good way, was mind blowing. He fits perfectly. The missing link to a jigsaw puzzle.

Breaking off the kiss so Tony could watch the show, even though he could feel just how wonderful it was to be inside her. Very steadily. Ziva began to move, loving the way Tony's hands latched onto her hips. Keeping a good firm hold and to help her move against him. Ziva is very vocal during sex. It's a wander she doesn't wake up the neighbours.

Finding her lips being retaken by Tony's own. Kissing in time with their body parts. No one bothered to notice the fact that Tony still has his shirt on, no one cared that they are very loud with their vocal cords. All they care about was the way they fit together, moving with and against the others thrusts, or the way their hands were entangled with either locks of hair or hips.

Than it was over. Moaning at the feel of each others orgasms ripping through their bodies.

"That was the best dessert ever," Tony manages to say, a bit husky mind you. "You are the best seductress, Ziva."

"Love you too," Ziva says in between kisses and running her hands up and down Tony's arms. "Now don't be late again."

"Even if it is a good chance to be tortured ever so sweetly by you," Tony couldn't find himself to keep his lips away from Ziva's. "I still love you. Despite being tortured or even be seduced so greatly by someone with your amazing abilities."

"I'm not going anywhere Tony and we have all night," Ziva couldn't believe it just how insatiable Tony really is and just how quick his body revives.

"Then lets go to bed," Tony sucks on Ziva's left earlobe.

Ziva just smiles at her green eyed man. There was nothing wrong with having fun now, was there. Even if they get torn apart, Ziva will keep her memories of the times she and Tony have shared. No matter where he may be, he'll always have her heart and she'll have his.

"You want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" Tony pulls away from Ziva's ear to look into her dark eyes.

"I'm just a happy person tonight and I owe it all to you," placing a chaste kiss on his experienced lips. "Never felt like this before. Never had thought a I could allow a man inside my heart, until you came along."

"You can't always keep your heart guarded for life Ziva, eventually someone would come along and your heart will start to beat again," Tony adjusted the hold he had on Ziva's slim body, even though they are still intimately joined.

"That someone is you Tony. It was you, who had allowed myself to let my guard down," Ziva couldn't help moan when Tony slide deeper inside, just then. "Do you want to talk now or save it for later?"

"Later," Tony mumbles softly. "Can't get enough of you."

"The same applies to me," wrapping her legs around Tony's waist when he had unexpected flipped them, so her back was on the couch and he was on top.

Ripping his shirt off, showing off his hairy chest. "Round two."

Chuckling at the big grin on Tony's face. That was when Ziva knew she never wanted to be separated from Tony. They have almost two years worth of tension to fulfil and still Ziva knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off Tony.

"I love you."

"Love too."

Loosing each other once again, with their minds, bodies and words of love.

**The End.**

_Thank you. To all of those who have enjoyed and reviewed Backfire. Don't worry I sort of have sequel planned in the near distant future. Just don't know when and what to call it. If you have any great ideas how I could improve or even some suggest what you would like to see or read in the sequel and what it could be about. Hannah._


End file.
